transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Every Hive Needs a Queen
Darkmount - Observation Deck Floor to ceiling windows encircle this empty level at the pinnacle of Darkmount. From this vantage point one can see the whole of the Polyhex Greater Co-Prosperity Sphere stretching out dark and glittering at the foot of the tower, and the planet curving away beyond in all directions. Someone with particularly keen vision could make out the Warrens to the south, Magnaron to the southeast, the Liberation Arch to the southwest, the Northern Highway to the west and the Northern Crossroads to the east. LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS.. After the failed attempt on Cyclonus' life by the assassin Pantsfire, what appeared on the outside surface to be a rudimentary autopsy on the assailant was anything but! As the onion was peeled back, the layers revealed that not only was the 'Seeker' an Insecticlone.. but it carried equal mixtures of Backfire's AND Scorn's energon signatures in his tanks. Without an explanation, Scorn was swiftly taken into Decepticon Justice Division's custody pending an interview with Director Contrail. *The emblem spins once again, revealing the Decepticon logo with that familiar tune to signify the episode has started.* At the pinnacle of Darkmount, one of the lower officers of the Decepticon Justice Division (DJD) escorts Scorn on a walk through the Observation Deck. From the vantage point, all of the base's glory can be viewed through the windows.. and beyond that, Cybertron itself. Not one to waste a golden opportunity, Audit pads up next to the Insecticon under his custody. "So, are you ready to start cooperating with this investigation, Insecticon?" he smiles, placing a hand on her lower back. "It's very confusing, one such as yourself with exemplary service to be associated with.." he trails, smiling devilishly. "Questionable characters." Spinister and his ilk are waiting for the procession on the Observation Deck. Singe's optics go wide when the group enters. "Damn you, Audit, where are the rest of them?!" A burst of fire smokes from his optics. "Where is Kickback? Are you so much of a fool that you IGNORED our evidence that the Insecticons are working TOGETHER?!" It is a sad thing to have a heart filled with thoughts of revenge only for the oportunity to act out your dreams taken away too soon. When the news of Scorn's detention by the DJD, Octane thought all chances of him evening some imagined score lost! He waits now, just off the path, leaning against a window, forsaking the sweeping view of a reawakened Cybertron in favor of seeing Scorn being hauled about like a servo-sheep dragged to the slaughter. Blast Off watches from the shadows, as usual. He has no desire to be anywhere near the DJD, but they did not appear to take any notice of him last time, so perhaps it is safe? Not that he ever intends to let his guard down where they are involved. The shuttle is mainly here to observe and see what exactly the DJD are doing here, and how soon they might be leaving. At least she wasn't confined to her room at all times, or worse, a cell. For that Scorn is thankful. The only annoyance is having to be followed around everywhere and today is no exception, especially considering who's with her. The femme does her best to ignore Audit while entering the room of the observation deck, a plain cube of energon in hand that she sips at occasionally. She doesn't expect the hand, stiffening up under his touch and glaring at him from the corner of narrow optics. "Shouldn't you be doing your job instead of fraternizing with a prisoner?" She bites with a soft hiss. A glance to Spinister and his little partners has her snorting softly, especially when Singe speaks up. "He has nothing to do with this. And how long until Contrail decides to let me free, I'm growing weary of waiting." "Why Scorn, what makes you think I'm not doing my job?" Audit playfully squeezes. With hand still on Scorn's lower back, the little weasel of the DJD turns his head to look at Spinister's puppet roaring at him. Such a waste, the little one talks twice as much to make up for Spinister's silence.. a shame, he could take a page out of the silence book. "Ignored? No my compatriot, it was taken under advisement." Audit grins, winking as the elevator comes to a stop. Out stomps Juggernaut, with two much smaller standard DJD troops at his side.. with frightened looks on their visors no less. "This pre.. prepost.. preposter.. aww fer crimminy sakes, this is crazy!" the Insecticon lummox bellows towards Audit and Singe, stomping ahead of his 'escorts'. "I ain't got nothin' to do with this crud, and YOU know it!" he prods Spinister's chest with an outpointed index finger. "That all depends on your willingness to cooperate, is it true Backfire referred to you as his.." Audit trails again, looking in his datapad. "Ah yes, Insectress?" Some distance off, a giant jet of anachronistic Russian design circles the apex of the Darkmount operations complex, aerilons all aflutter as the warmachine banks now, descending to smoothly touch down upon the observation deck. A moment later, the machine explodes into a dizzying blur of panels, tank treads, wings, and weapons, standing erect a moment more as the Decepticon commando, Blitzwing. He strides along, aloofly noting a growing procession of activity. He stops a moment, looking over Audit with predatorial evaluation. Blitzwing snorts at the gathered DJD officials. "Making sure that we all have our hall passes now? Or what is it this time - are we out past curfew again?" Does anyone else think the terms 'Decepticon' and 'Justice' to be mutually exclusive? Singe just sighs at Scorn. "Of course you would defend him, Scorn. Kickback is hardly worth it- none of them are! How far have you fallen in favor and rank since these lesser thans like Kickback and Buzzkill took their places?" When Juggernaut is brought in, Singe flits up to Spinister's shoulder. Spinister doesn't react when Juggernaut looms over him, but doesn't break optic contact, either. Hairsplitter just sighs and sips his coffee. Octane lifted a brow when Juggernaught trudged into view... even he was being escorted?! Then were they all under a close-watch? Octane's shallow puddle of enjoyment dried up quickly as the suspicion sunk in. How was he supposed to have any fun if-?! His mood only worsens with the appearence of Blitzwing. Slagging Blitzwing. Features working into a scowl, Octane pushed off from the window and gravitated to the epicenter of it all, "Careful there, Blitzwing." cautioned Octane half-heartedly, "The DJD are just doing their duty to keep the empire safe. Already there are a bunch of knock-off Insectiseekers running about causing trouble." Blast Off just keeps watching fromn the shadows, keeping out of notice and liking it that way. He tilts his head slightly at Blitzwing and Octane, however. It could be amusing to watch a fight break out- perhaps the triplechangers will even put up a good one. Scorn grimaces at the squeeze and takes a single step sideways away from Audit. She's even less happy when Juggernaut comes tromping in, antennas perking in attention and optics narrowing dangerously when turning to Spinister. "What is the meaning of this? Some sort of ploy to round up every Insecticon and place blame on all of them?" Sure, she isn't that happy to be under suspicion, but placing another Insecticon in custody because of it is.. well, racist, in her opinion. Singe just gets an annoyed grumble, not wanting to even think of how right he is. The others don't even get a glance from her, Scorn too busy looking out the window with antennas twitching curiously, as if something unseen has gotten her attention. What could it be? Scorn receives a radio message: A warbled and static filled message comes through that is audible, but strained. "Have you discovered the truth? Did the assassin pull back the curtain?" Scorn radios the mysterious frequency: If this is who I think it is, then yes. Not the nicest of surprises to spring on me, since I thought all those clones were dead. Audit smiles creepily again, snapping his fingers and pointing at Blitzwing. "Why, do you have something to hide in this matter?" At once, the guards who were left behind by Juggernaut meagerly step over towards the triplechangers, "May we see your credentials.." they meekly inquire, adding "Sirs." before audibly gulping. "Oh, I get it.. you're SPOOKY and stuff." Juggernaut rages in front of Spinister, mocking his stand-still posture and neck position. "That might keep the protos in check, but I got sterner stuff Spinister." he sneers, the mandibles on the side of his head clicking out loud.. chattering, as if in challenge. "What would a bruiser like me have to gain by signing up with a halfwit and his Queen?" he finishes, the last part coming out dourly. A moment passes before he gives Scorn a nod, "No offense." Taken aback by Scorn's distance from him, Audit only steps closer. "So, have we found a touchy button? Are the Insecticons working against our kind Lord Galvatron, has Kickback's former influence shown itself.. or have you finally come to light as the epicenter of this debacle?" the DJD officer questions, leaning in a bit closer and noticing a strangeness in her. "No wonder YOUR investigation never showed any progress, Scorn. You weren't looking for answers, only leading the Decepticons in a circle chasing our proverbial tails." Blitzwing scoffs loudly, dismissing Octane's plea with a wave of one big blocky arm - which he sweeps intentionally close to his fellow triplechanger's face. "To keep the Empire SAFE?!," he spits. "If they are here to maintain the security of the Empire, Octane, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY," Blitzwing gets purposefully loud at this point, "the DJD was nowhere to be found when the Autobots stormed Darkmount less than a deca-cycle ago?! I can tell you where they /weren't/," Blitzwing senses the encroaching lackeys, turning now to face them properly. He folds his thick arms across his barrel chest, staring down at the whimpering officials with murder in his optics. "Show me see /YOUR/ credentials." The DJD, here? It wasn't because of Blowpipe, was it? Triggerhappy knows the Nebulan has a habit of acting suspicious, sometimes. Especially now that Scorponok and Zarak had returned. But much to his relief, it seems they are occupied with Scorn and Juggernaut for the moment. He notcies Blast Off hanging around being anti-social. Geez, no wonder the guy is lonely...wait, Triggerhappy doesn't know he's secretly lonely. Never mind that! He saunters over to the Combaticon, grinning. "Hey there, Blast Off!" he says loudly. "What's the matter, mech? Couldn't find any more circuit speeders? Or did Ravage not follow through on delivering that Tar stuff?" And then Blitzwing is shouting. Ugh, Blitzwing. And people thought Triggerhappy was obnoxious. "I thought we drove the Autobots off, and they didn't manage to get anything important? So it was a win for us overall, right? Well, except that one lab. Whatever was in it..." The sour look etched across Octane's face deepens as Blitzwing makes his dismissive gesture, a reflexive flinch having the fueler sway away from the sweeping hand. "Crank-shaft." he utters under his breath while Blitzwing booms. He's about to continue his sycophantic prattle when one of the DJD deigns to demand his credentials... Surprisingly, he shares Blitzwing's sentiment. "Cred-?! You don't know who the slag I am?! I priobably refined the fuel in your worthless tank! We're not some stamp-out assembly line remolds, we're triplechangers!" he jeers sharply, stabbing a finger to the purple badge carved into the center of his breastplate, "Dose this look like a damned sticker to you?!" Spinister takes a step towards Juggernaut, and then steps to the side, pulling up an absurdly oversized chair for the big bug to sit in. He waves away Juggernaut's attendants. Scorn doesn't quite like what Juggernaut says, but she lets it go either way. "None taken." She says with a casual wave of her hand, not bothering to look his way, keeping attention trained on the landscape outside. She does spare Audit a look however for a moment when stepping away again and approaching the window. "Think what you like. I have no reason to explain myself to you. Only Contrail will be hearing what I have to say." And with that she turns away, crossing arms and staring back out the window, antennas still twitching now and again. Usually she'd either be hissing and spitting at them, or taking a calmer approach, but to have her go nearly silent? Odd. Scorn receives a radio message: Continued static, though Sapphire's voice can be discerned. "No, we are very much alive. Our Master sought to protect that which you abandoned to expire." Scorn sends a radio message to Sapphire: Hrm, you again. Not the nicest little creation of mine, are you? So what do you want, anyway? I'm a bit busy being held for possible treachery because of your little group. Blast Off jumps slightly and turns around, arms slightly hunched in a fight-or-flee pose as he hisses, "Would you shuuuut uuuup? That's the DJD! This is not the time for petty conversation.... " He backs away, looking around sharply as he does so. Then Triggerhappy engages Blitzwing and Blast Off hopes he'll get distracted and let the shuttle dissolve away into the shadows unnoticed...ish. The two DJD guards look at eachother, then flash their badge cards. As expected, they identify them as 'Lackex' and 'Cronium'.. identifying them as 'Decepticon Justice Division trainees'. Looking from Blitzwing's theatrics to Octane pointing at his chest, "Credentials?" Juggernaut looks surprised when Spinister offers a chair, he'd just as soon beat Audit over the head with it and take his prison time.. not like he hasn't done any before for such outrageous acts. Instead of doing so, the large Insecticon takes a seat and slumps his massive shoulders in front of him. "Lemme guess, you're playing good cop to yer buddy's bad cop?" he questions, pointing to Singe. Audit growls and his usual sneer turns into a grimace, "If you would like to HELP your situation, you would be forthcoming to ME about this matter." he yelps. If Audit shows up empty-handed to Director Contrail, no insider information or leads, he'll likely be bumped down to lackey status.. AGAIN. "I mean, in the interest of helping yourself.. of course." Audit corrects himself, straightening his posture and putting a friendly hand on Scorn's shoulder. Blitzwing glances at Octane, startes at him for a moment as if imploring the fellow triplechanger to stop him. A second later, Blitzwing returns to Lackex and Cronium, snatching their silly badges away and carelessly tossing them over his shoulder. "These don't check. You and I have very different ideas on what qualifies as 'credentials'." Blitzwing reaches out and palms Lackex and Cronium's helmets with either hand, each squealing under the protest of pressure. Blitzwing then lifts them both bodily into the air, their feet waving about in futility. "Here's my credentials." Blitzwing launches Lackex across the observation platform. The diminutive Cybertronian arcs rather gracefully over the group and into the window right next to Scorn - Cronium following closely behind. Octane is nearly fuming, he is just a few degrees below trying to act like he's actually worth something. Then Blitzwing looks at him. 'Stop me.' those crimson pools say. They beg for restraint, for order, for boundries. To be held back from the world he so despises, to be cradled and kept. Octane's optical ridge lofts upwards, his lips twist into a odd quirk. 'Clanka, you crazy.' he seems to say back Then thelackey and the cronie go flying... "Couldn't have left me one? Crankshaft." Scorn didn't take kindly to his touch the first time, so she isn't very fond of him doing it away. Her attentions draws away the landscape suddenly, fixing Audit with bright, sharp yellow optics and slapping his hand away. She's about to speak up, but the other DJD members hitting the glass beside her cut her off. Scorn scoffs at Audit, taking a small step away from the pair. "So this is who she sends to watch us? Pathetic." Scorn receives a radio message: The warble distorted voice of Sapphire continues, "I think you mean OUR group, creator. Though against even my best interests.." she pauses, sounding offended. "The Master is most forgiving and generous, all you need is speak the word and your entrapment will end." Scorn sends a radio message to Sapphire: ...And then what happens after I'm freed? I suppose you take me back to your little hideout? Blitzwing slaps his hands together, as though he were cleaning them of filth, "Credentials... pfft." He turns back to Octane now, giving the other triplechanger a meaningless shove. "And you hesitate - as usual," Blitzwing retorts. "Someday you'll learn. Say, speaking of hesitation - or rather the opposite - in complete lack of inhibition... That babe Contrail can drink. You oughta treat her out sometime. She's good company." Scorn receives a radio message: Sapphire continues, "That is what the Master wishes, yes. I'd as soon drop you off a mountaintop and see what parts of you survive, but it is not my decision to make. Nonetheless, you have a decision to make yourself. Stay with those who imprison you.. or come with those who embrace you." Scorn sends a radio message to Sapphire: Hm, well, you certainly didn't taken much after Backfire, it seems. ....So be it, come free me. But I warn you. Kill any of them and I shall kill you, understood? Scorn sends a radio message to Sapphire: ...Feel free to heavily rough up the mech at my side, however. Scorn receives a radio message: The message starts to clear up, as if the range between the two has lessened. "I make no promises, Insectress. But I will advise Bonfire to keep casualties to a minimum, aside from your rather creepy detainer." Lackex and Cronium go flying towards the glass, hefted up by Blitzwing and chucked that way. Of course, they'd have engaged anti-gravs to stop their flight.. only the trainees were in a hazing period, Turncoat had disabled their antigravs. *KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSHHHHHHHHHHHH* Audit positions himself in front of Scorn, his optics burning bright red at this point. No more Mr. Niceguy routine, it's time to get down to the nit and grit. "You WILL reveal your part in this to me, or help me Straxus I will strap you down to a gourney and remove every part of your -lovely- body.. that before I'm done you will be pratically BEGGING for me to give you a personal audit!" he seethes, letting his emotions get the best of him. You only fail Director Contrail so many times, before you meet your maker. "I WILL FIND HIIIIIII.." Audit is broken off, a tight formation of Seekers come through the broken window and transform into robot modes. The one at the head of the group, mainly red and black, thrusts his fist into the back of Audit's head and fires off a shot. All that can be seen on the other side is the DJD's face go grey and flames spouting from his optics and open maw. The others focus around Scorn, slapping a device on her chest and readying her for takeoff. Bonfire has arrived. There's just enough steel blended into Octane's struts that he sways rather than topples over when Blitzwing gives him a shove, lurching just enough that he doesn't have to adjust his footing to stay upright. "That right? Well, it looks like I might be having one less to treat out. I might vae to give her a spin or two." prettled Octane in reply. The croney and the lackey will liekly get scrapped up off of one outcropping or another, this left only Audit to implicate Octane and Blitzwing in their deaths. (Octane would have flipped on Blitzwing quicker then a pool float.) Unfortunately, he'll never get the chance, Audit bites it. "Open a window and pests come in..." observed Octane as he produced his carbine and massive, gleaming shield that affixed to his shoulder. Looked like they wanted Scorn... Did he care? Blitzwing snorts at Octane, though he passes on challenging him further, either verbally or physically. He then also turns to face Audit, having many of the same thought processes run through his CPU, ableit though his are probably much more violent and detailed than Octane's. Someone else claims that prize, though, and in response Blitzwing unshoulders his shoulder-rifle and electro-sabre simultaneously. "I see now why there's never any DJD around to ever /STOP/ anything from happening." Blitzwing says, "More like CFD - Cannon Fodder Division." Octane says, "DJDD" offers Octane, "Dude Just Dided Division." Scorn stares down Audit with a fierce glare, taking his threats in silence. She so tempted to just stab him, put the mech out of his, or rather her, misery, but someone already takes care of that. Without warning the cavalry arrives and Scorn finds her annoyance silenced in an instant and something strapped to her torso. "Ergh, what in the pit..!" It's a surprise, but what's even moreso is that she isn't complaining and.. and is she stepping towards them? Wait what's going on?? The femme huffs at the device, but ultimately remains very calm during the intrusion, dusting a bit of invisible something from herself and straightening up with head held high in a rather regal manner as she approaches the seekers and mutters under her breath. "Seems he hasn't taught you the art of subtlety yet.." But before she does anything further she looks to one mech in particular, Juggernaut, fixing on him for a good few moments and twitching antennas before turning away. Juggernaut receives a radio message from Scorn: Chatterbug. Blast Off evades Triggerhappy and walks away, back to a corner of the room and tries to keep an optic on things without drawing attention to himself. Well- looks like the fight will be entertaining, at least! He watches with satisfaction as the DJD trainees are thrown across the room. The other Seekers see to Scorn, affixing the tracking scrambler to her chest and looking back towards the main Seeker.. who had just dumped Audit's lifeless body to the ground. Flames still smoulder from his optic sockets and mouth, a black acrid smoke trailing upwards to waft in front of the red and black Seeker. Stepping forward, he turns to the others and gives a courteous nod of his chin. "Surefire, Friendlyfire.. see to the Insectress' escort back to base. I shall deal with the riff-raff." he smiles, the flames already sputtering from his forearm rifles. The two Seekers nod, grasping Scorn by the elbows and flying off out the window in which they came, "At once, Bonfire!" they salute.. then disappear with the Insecticon. Juggernaut gives a beguiled look to Scorn, first at the antennae twitch.. then her non-refusing manner in leaving with the Seekers. Standing up out of the chair, the gargantuan Insecticon charges forward with fists held high. "ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME??" Bonfire takes a step back from all those gathered, flexing out his arms and spraying the lot of them in a bath of rollicking flames. "Burn you currs, burn for your transgressions against my master!!" Combat: Bonfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bonfire strikes Juggernaut with his FLAMES GALORE!! Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Juggernaut, making him less efficient. Combat: Bonfire misses Blitzwing with his FLAMES GALORE!! Area attack! Combat: Bonfire misses Octane with his FLAMES GALORE!! Area attack! Combat: Bonfire strikes Blast Off with his FLAMES GALORE!! Area attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Blast Off, making him less efficient. Luckily, there is plenty of room to maneuver within the observatory. Stooping down into a shallow crouch, Octane then launches himself upwards, deceptiflight leaving him hanging mid-air, "Couldn't just take her and go, could you? Do you know how much fuel we're going to have to waste killing you now?!" berates Octane as he brings his stockless rifle around and finds BonBonfire in his sights. A pull of the trigger sends a sizzling bolt of light leaping from the barrel, it burns through Cybertron's sparse atmosphere with a snap and a hiss. "It'd suggest you surrender but we all know you're not going to have a chance to!" Combat: Octane misses Bonfire with his Laser attack! Flames engulf the charging Juggernaut, bathing him in balefire (is that another Insecticlone?) as he stomps through and grunts. "Gonna have to do a LOT better than that!" he roars, letting lose with a combination of punches directed at Bonfire's faceplate. Immediately afterward though, the lummox backs off to open him up for other attacks. Combat: Juggernaut strikes Bonfire with his Flurry of Blows! (Kick) attack! Blitzwing levels his gryo-rifle at the newly arrived Seeker entourage, making way to pepper the entirety of the group with its disorienting salvo. To his dismay, they exit in much the same prompt fashion in which they entered, leaving Blitzwing to destroy a series of windows instead. Blitzwing's thrusters that serve as his feet light off with a howl, throwing the triplechanger into the air and over the billowing cloud of fire. Blitzwing directs his trajectory to clash with Bonfire in single combat now, throttling after the Seeker with unsettling rapidity. Skipping over pointless diatribe with Bonfire, the commando triplechanger attempts to sever Bonfire's null-ray-esque arm cannons with the crackling energy that radiates from within his electro-sabre. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Bonfire with his Electro-Slice (Punch) attack! Bonfire manages to duck down and avoid any of Octane's returnfire, though that leaves him open to the bevvy of blows doled out by the other Insecticon. His head reeling and swaying from side to side, the Seeker can do nothing but attempt to hold his arms up in front of him when Blitzwing charges. Which is exactly what the Triplechanger was counting on, the slice rendering his forearm flamethrowers useless as the blade cuts not only through the weapons themselves.. but the lines that feed energon to the weaponry. Taking back to the air, energon spilling freely from his arms, Bonfire affixes each of the Decepticons gathered with a glare. "Surrender? SURRENDER?? Obviously you didn't know much about my creator!" he snaps at Octane, charging forward and looking to land a anti-grav propelled fist in the triplechanger's face. Combat: Bonfire strikes Octane with his ROCKET PAWNCH! (Kick) attack! Blast Off 's position back in the corner of the room is not any help as the flames approach- in fact, he finds himself cornered with nowhere to go. Raising his arms up, he uses the heat shields to protect him as best he can. Already slightly damaged from an earlier attack, Blast Off is looking a bit more dingy and scorched now. Optics flash in annoyance, but he is still loathe to bring attention to himself. He'd leave now, and be done with this, but his way is blocked by some of the action. The shuttleformer backs up to a more distant spot (not in the corner) and continues to watch the brawl. Perhaps the triplechangers will teach the DJD a lesson. That will be worth a few more scorch marks. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As Bonfire streaks past him, Juggernaut takes a charge after the Seeker and transforms mid-air into his huge Pill-Bug mode. Using the momentum already gathered from the sprint over, the Insecticon propels himself off the ground and into the far wall near Octane.. bouncing back with incredible speed to impact off of Bonfire's face. Shifting, contorting, and expanding; parts allign into Juggernaut's.. Gigantic Robotic Pillbug mode!! Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Bonfire with his Pinball Wizard attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Bonfire's Agility. (Crippled) The grav-flung fist crashes against Octane's face, denting in the nasal ridge and creating a near-blinding flash of pain to go off behind the fueler's optics. He is seent reeling through the air, spinning backwards, ass over teakettle for two or three revolutions befor he can finally stabilize himself, a hand slapped over his face, rich energon pouring down in a horrible torrent. "My nobe, you wuthleth bathtad, 'U boke my nobe!" he snarled hatefully, whipping his carbine up to the ready once more... Only this time there is a change of plans, Blitzwing left hiwm with a opening. A pilot light flickers to life within the muzzle. "Get weckt." A pull of a trigger unleashes a vicious blast of flames towards the fire-fashioned Seeker... Cane he dish it out as well as he can take it? Combat: Octane sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Octane strikes Bonfire with his Flamethrower attack! Blitzwing plants his heavy feet with a *THUD!* and follows through the sabre swipe completely, plowing a thick shoulder into Bonfire to create a bit more space for a follow up assault. He doesn't manage to seal the opportunity though, as the Seeker takes to the air to quickly for him to realize what could have been. Blitzwing stares after Bonfire, whipping the sabre about before sheathing it again, leaving a lazy purple afterglow hanging in the air. "To be completely honest," Blitzwing snorts, "I know absolutely nothing about your creator - outside of his becoming a severe nuisance as of late. And while we're on the subject, you care to tell me why you're absconding with one of my regulars?" Maybe he /will/ entertain idle banter. "Fess up now and I may not use you as the Starscream pinata for this year's Galvatron day." Combat: Blitzwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass After the punch lands, Bonfire is caught off guard when the large Insecticon bounces off a wall and into his face to leave a large crater sized dent. That's not all, however, the Seeker takes a terrible twisting fall to the ground that pratically removes one of his legs by way of landing. Staggering to a stand, he's bathed in the flames from Octane. But he doesn't shield himself, he embraces them. Stepping through the shower of fire, albeit stagger stepping, Bonfire smiles and raises his arms up wide before them. "A literal baptism by fire?" the Seeker-Insecticlone chuckles, bringing his palms into a tight clasp together in front of his mid-section. "By now, you should know that foolish!" As his hands writhe together, Bonfire's notice is brought over towards Blitzwing. "Our Queen? As you can full tell, she was not stolen.. only liberated by you currs, who choose to impose imprisonment on her for giving life to the NEW EMPIRE!" he cackles madly, pulling back his palms to reveal a large sphere of flame that broils and licks with energy. Twisting his wrists, Bonfire sends the sphere out towards the three Decepticons. "Is it no wonder she came of her own free will? The master has great plans for her, but alas.. you will see NONE OF THEM FROM YOUR GRAVES!!" Combat: Bonfire strikes Blitzwing with his BALL OF FURY! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blitzwing's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Bonfire strikes Octane with his BALL OF FURY! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Octane's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Bonfire strikes Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his BALL OF FURY! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug 's Agility. (Crippled) Blitzwing frowns. "Yeah, we're not getting anywhere with this guy," he mutters to absolutely no one in particular. The triplechanger shields his face with his arm as the flames wash over him, and he stands fast through the experience. Paint bubbles up and peels away across his frame, but he doesn't yield. Eventually, the force passes and dissipates. Sensing a lull in the temperature of his surroundings, Blitzwing grunts and rises up, not much worse for wear. "Alright, Bonnie, gloves are off." Blitzwing stomps after Bonfire, stowing his gryo-rifle on an equipment rack on his backside as he takes his electro-sabre in boths hands. The blade sizzles again as it springs to life once more. Blitzwing lifts up, bringing the blade back down in an attempt to turn Bonfire into a double amputee. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Bonfire with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Unhappy to be getting a taste of being set on fire< Octane flails and sqwuaks when the flames billow over him, searing away at less-than modest armor and causing several sections to sag and melt like the wax of a burning candle. Hw will ba having no more of that! Reaching over to the massive shield fastened to his shoulder, Octane jabs away at a hidden control panel on his Deflecto-shield, bringing to life the Deflecto-Barrier, a forcefield so powerful that even the cowardly Octane can feel courageous within it's confines! "Ib 'ur c'eator talkth ath muth as U do, maybe Galbatron will bust thoot him duwing a monologue and finith thith awl ub bebor you geb any more annoying!" 'thlurth' the still 'got jacked in the mother lovin' nose' Octane. Combat: Octane creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. After bounding off of Bonfire's face, Juggernaut hunkers close to the ground and at best shields himself from the ball of flame that explodes inbetween the trio of Decepticons. Mandibles chatter as the flame washes over his carapace, digging deep into the segments and searing important systems. Finally, when the flamescapade is over.. the Insecticon transforms up into his robot mode and afixes a gaze upon the culprit. Stomping up to Bonfire, Juggernaut starts to build momentum and bring his arms out wide. "YOU KNOW WHAT??" he rages, still gaining speed. "I'M SICK OF THESE MOTHER FRAKKIN' INSECTICLONES IN MY MOTHER FRAKKIN' BUSINESS!" he roars, attempting to wrap his gigantic arms around the threat and SQUEEZE the life out of him. Robotic Pill-bug parts shift, condense, and fold away to reveal.. THE JUGGERNAUT!!! Combat: Juggernaut strikes Bonfire with his Hug of Kill Everything attack! Reeling backwards from his attack, Bonfire let's out a sigh.. between the pressure of keeping three fronts occupied and the exhaustion of the last attack he performed, the Seeker-Insecticlone is feeling sluggish. At his moment of weakness, in swipes Blitzwing with an electro-saber attack that almost divides the Seeker in two. A long cut is left in his upperbody, systems spraying sparks and wires severed splayed outwards. Energon, green muddled mixture of Backfire's and Scorn's, flows freely onto the ground in front of him. "You cannot resist the change, the NEW EMPIRE will be upon you!" he seethes, finally gaining his wits about him.. when suddenly he's seized in a viscious bear hug and squeezed throughout. With what wits he can summon, Bonfire fights off the attack and worms his way past Juggernaut.. energon still leaking visciously and electricity sparking galore. Staggering forward, Bonfire points at Blitzwing and starts a dead sprint. "YOU, YOU SHALL TASTE THE CLEANSING! A FIRE SO HOT, IT WILL RELEASE YOUR SPARK FROM YOUR CORE UPON THE EMBRACE!" he seethes, energon now pouring freely from his mouth as well. Attempting to wrap up the Triplechanger in a hold, Bonfire bursts into flames and soon immediately afterward a tremendous explosion. Combat: Bonfire strikes Blitzwing with his KAMIKAZE EXPLOSION! attack! Combat: Bonfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Blitzwing. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blitzwing's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Bonfire has damaged himself. Combat: Bonfire falls to the ground unconcious. Blitzwing cleanly slices through Cybertronian alloys with practiced efficiency, stepping through Bonfire and only stopping after he has passed entirely by. Blitzwing whips around in time to witness an awkward embrace, to say the least. "You two... get a room." Blitzwing shakes his head with a sigh, but his loose demeanour proves to be his undoing as Sunsto- er, Bonfire wraps him up in a similar hold - only he's /entirely on fire/. Blitzwing struggles against his bonds but finds the Seeker-secticlone surprisingly strong - or perhaps being engulfed in flames has crippled his response. Despite the attempt, the triplechanger survives the fiery kamikaze, with only slight scorching and in need of a new paint job. He coughs, a small black soot cloud escaping his mouth. "Well that was hot." Double entendre is always classy. Blitzwing pokes the thing with his sabre as the scene settles to a quiet aftermath. "I like mine rare, though." Blitzwing slaps his shoulder, putting out a small fire that is still burning there. Peeling back, Juggernaut can do nothing but watch as Bonfire snatches Blitzwing in a burning embrace of fiery passion. Squinting his optics, the Insecticon can only mutter "Uhh, I think you two will need it more." Bonfire's chest explodes with raw energon meeting flame, his innards quickly turning a black shade of ebony as his frame turns into a crisp and falls away. Embers flow throughout the room, catching random peices of scenery afire.. but quickly smouldering into nothing. A wicked smile is all that is left on Bonfire's face, before that too is engulfed in flame and quickly reduced to ash. Juggernaut just shrugs, stomping up next to Blitzwing and giving him a friendly elbow. "Can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.. right?" Blitzwing grunts as Juggernaut elbows him, waving a dismissive hand. "I wouldn't know. Never been in one. Anyway," Blitzwing surveys the Insecticon, "do you have any idea what the hell is going on around here?" Shrugging, Juggernaut makes his way for the exit. "Less than you, it seems." Blitzwing says, "You're filing the report." "What's a report?" Juggernaut comments, before exiting on the elevator. Blitzwing says, "You'll figure it out." Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Including reports and questions.